Necromancer
by Sphynx8
Summary: Dreaus, the last of the necromancers, has been found by the forces that are no longer in control of Baal. R


**Diablo II:**

**Necromancer:**

**Chapter I:**

**Destruction**

Dreaus awakens to the sounds of the blades clashing and people screaming in horrible agony. 'Have they followed me here?' he begins to think, but he is cut off when a creature called a misshapen busts down the hut door, it screams out orders to smaller reddish units, "here is the necromancer!" these creatures have began to think on their own, before this happened Baal was alive and giving orders, this man, this Dreaus, is responsible for Andarials death, as well as Baal, Diablo, and Mephisto. He raises an arm and extends a finger and all of a sudden the creature begins to choke on a green gas that escaped his finger. The misshapen fell to the floor and all signs of movement ceased. Still pointing his finger, the now dead creature explodes revealing a skeleton mage. The mage leaves the hut and begins his onslaught of the smaller creatures. Soon after dressing Dreaus leaves the hut and begins summoning more creatures to fight for him. An awesome creature known as a clay golem joins his army of four, along with 2 magi and 2 warriors. He mounts a horse nearby and commands the animal to gallop out of the town, leaving the summoned army to take care of any surviving creatures…including human.

He arrives at a tavern called the "slayers inn" and he takes up residence there for just a few hundred gold. A slim woman walks through the door as he is reaching in his pocked for the gold, she wore a red dress, although tattered, and it was still pretty. Her hair was down and needed a good wash. She bore the look of an assassin. She moves toward the counter to ask the man whom runs the place "do you have any vacant rooms for rent" she asks "no ma'am, I'm sorry" she nods then starts her way towards the door, she catches the eye of Dreaus "you may stay with me ma'am" the young Dreaus says. "You will let me take up residence in your room?" "That's what I said, now will you take my offer?" she nods and then asks, "What room shall we be staying in."

It is night and the woman is still awake as Dreaus enters the room, "I have a question for you young necromancer." But how does she know, the whole race is all but dead, along with the powerful race known as the sorceress race "how did you know I was a necromancer?" "Easy" she began "I witnessed you fleeing the village being destroyed" "but…" he looks at her "my undead army should have killed you to!" "That is not true, you may be the last of the necromancer race, but you are not strong, and I have reason to believe that the last of the sorceress race is alive, I also saw a teenaged female fighting in a nearby village to the one you stayed in. she used fire spells to destroy what stood in front of her." He was clearly astounded by what he had heard. "Did you happen to obtain this teenage females name?" he thinks, perhaps it his lost friend…..perhaps it is Pharah "take me to this village, maybe, perhaps she is still there resting, she is powerful, but all magic users such as my self require rest after using spells, but then again, I don't know if she has grown in power. I WANT TO FIND HER!" he yells. "Calm down young Dreaus all is not lost, you will meet, and I know this to be true…" "how is this" "….like I was saying, I know this to be true because I was sent to find you, before anything bad can happen, perhaps we can be travel buddies?" she asks in a kind of cutish face and tone. "why do you keep calling me 'young' I am only 17, and you look the age of 19" "actually Dreaus, I am 18, I just felt like giving it a mystic mood" he frowns "that's not funny!" and she begins to laugh.

It is morning and the two wake at the same time, he walks into the room used for bathing, it is cool how the magic users devised a way to run waters through pipes. Dreaus turns a knob and warm water gushes out of an opening and into a tub. Minutes later he is soaking in a nice bath. He begins to see images of his past, woman running, men dying, children screaming, all because of a mysterious man, Dreaus, only 17, was able to kill all the demons and lords, just when he was 15, but his magic was drained and he had to become experienced again, he is only equal to a 10 year old necromancer right now, once he was a great necromancer, among many others sent to destroy Diablo, and then Baal, but he was able to kill Andarial by himself. A mysterious angel made himself known to him after he destroyed Baal and after he teleported to the rogue camp. The angel began to drain him, of everything. Then the angel destroyed his home, were the necros and sorcs lived. He had to begin all over, he had at least he thought he had lost Pharah. His whole life had been lost because of this mysterious angel, and then he began to gain his powers back.

_Flash Back_

It jumped out of the dark corner at him, he spun around to meet what was hurling itself at him, it was a creature, small but still dangerous, since he had lost his powers to that damned angel, he pulled out his scimitar which he had been using to protect himself with ever since he lost the power to enhance his blade with poison or create a golem to fight for him, he swung his blade at the creature slicing through its pitiful arm. The arm dropped to the ground, twitching from the nerves that had just been severed. The pain didn't even make the creature falter; it just kept at him, the creature had easily had him down, then he felt something within him, a memory of the spell, poison nova, it exploded, making the creature retch. The poison had gone into the creature's throat. In a small second, the creature was on the ground, ceasing all motion, it was dead. He sat up, amazed because he thought he would never regain the powers lost, he spotted more even more menacing creatures then before. They rushed him. "HELP!" he yells. A strong muscular man, a barbarian, landed before him, he raised his arm bringing it down along with a war hammer he wielded onto the first creatures skull, crushing it with ease, the others backed off and fled from the might of the barbarian. "What's your name young necromancer, and you are the last, aren't you?" "Well, my name is Dreaus and you happen to be?" "My name is Darius, I am one of the many barbarians occupying this small town, its weird, normally creatures wouldn't attack anyone, not even a civilian in this town because of us barbarians protecting it, they must be after you for some obvious reason….." "Wait" the barbarian said "you are legend, you defeated Baal, along with other necromancers, but they are dead now yes?" "Yes" Dreaus exclaims, as is if it supposed to be obvious to everyone. He begins to think about what had just happened, he actually remembered the technique, how to channel the energy within him to spread the poison. "Well Dreaus, I guess I'll be seeing you around." And with that the young barbarian walked away, thinking that just maybe he will be lucky enough to meet him once more……


End file.
